marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Volstagg
Volstagg was an ally and friend of Thor Odinson and a member of the Warriors Three. Biography ''Thor Volstagg was one of a trio of Asgardian adventurers known as the Warriors Three, and was a friend of Thor. He was present when Jotuns infiltrated the vaults of Odin while most of Asgard was preoccupied with a ceremony naming Thor as heir to Asgard's throne. When Thor became enraged by the interruption, Fandral readily agreed to accompany him to Jotunheim to exact retribution for the Jotuns' aggression. The Warriors Three, together with Thor, Sif and Loki, journeyed to Jotunheim where Thor challenged Laufey, the Jotuns' ruler, over the incident in Asgard. Laufey, revealing that he had strength in numbers and mindful of an ancient truce between the two peoples, dismissed the Asgardian group from his realm. As they turned to leave, Thor was baited by the heckling of a nearby Jotun, plunging them all into mortal combat. Fandral was grievously injured in the fight and Volstagg had to help carry him clear. The Asgardians were saved by the timely arrival of Odin, who intervened and quickly drew then back to Asgard. After Odin banished Thor to Earth and subsequently fell into his "Odinsleep", Loki claimed the throne as Asgard's regent. Concerned over the coup, the Warriors Three and Sif left Asgard to find Thor on Earth. There, they faced an unexpected threat when Loki dispatched The Destroyer to kill Thor. They were no match for the construct, and it battered them without much effort until Thor's self-sacrifice restored his power and allowed him to defeat it. The Asgardians then returned to their world where the Warriors Three parted company with Thor who pressed on alone to deal with his brother. Thor: The Dark World Prelude Volstagg was present when Thor returned to Asgard with Loki and the Tesseract. He was also present when Thor rallied his fellow Asgardians, informing them that they were to protect the Nine Realms from the Marauders. Thor: The Dark World Volstagg makes up one third of the Warriors Three, Asgard’s greatest and most loyal warriors. Large and imposing, Volstagg’s skill with an axe is matched only by his appetite. With Fandral and Hogun, Volstagg has fought alongside Thor on many adventures across the cosmos. And while the stories of his exploits are often elaborated, he’s a hero to the Asgardian people. Thor: Ragnarok ''To be added Character traits Volstagg was a brave warrior and a loyal friend, courageous and proud. He was always tormented by an insatiable appetite, which often gives other people the wrong idea about him; despite his love for food, in fact, Volstagg was not a superficial man, but a good-hearted spirit. He had a tendency to vainglory, as he demonstrates during the banquet after the final battle with Loki Laufeyson and The Destroyer, during which he claims that even falling to the ground was a expedient. Despite the size, Volstagg was a capable warrior, who can easily stand the confrontation with his fellows Hogun and Fandral. Volstagg possessed the same superhuman physical attributes as his fellow Asgardians; such as strength, stamina, speed and reflexes. In battle, he uses a large axe, which fits well to his great physical strength, which was superior to that of most Asgardian males. Relationships *Thor Odinson - Ally. *Fandral - Friend and teammate; deceased. *Hogun - Friend and teammate; deceased. *Sif - Friend. *Hildegund - Wife. *Loki Laufeyson - Friend turned enemy. *Frost Giants - Enemies. *Dark Elves - Enemies. Appearances/Actors *Marvel Cinematic Universe (3 films) **''Thor'' (First appearance) - Ray Stevenson **''Thor: The Dark World'' - Ray Stevenson **''Thor: Ragnarok'' - Ray Stevenson *Marvel Cinematic Universe (2 comics) **''Thor: The Dark World Prelude'' **''Guardians of the Galaxy Prequel Infinite Comic'' Behind the scenes *Actor Ray Steveson wore a fatsuit for the role. Trivia *In the comics, Volstagg is a swordsman, while in Thor, he wields an axe. Gallery ''Thor'' Volstagg thor.png Volstagg.jpg Volstaggthumb.jpg HogunFandralVolstagg-Thor.jpg Warriors three & sif.png|Warriors Three with Sif WarriorsThreeSif1-Thor.png WarriorsThreeSif2-Thor.png WarriorsThreeSif3-Thor.png WarriorsThreeSif4-Thor.png WarriorsThreeSif5-Thor.png WarriorsThreeSif6-Thor.png WarriorsThree1-Thor.png WarriorsThree2-Thor.png ''Thor: The Dark World'' VolstaggFandral.jpg Volstagg1-TTDW.png Thor The Dark World Volstagg.png Thor The Dark World Volstagg and Loki.png Thor The Dark World Volstagg 01.png Volstagg DarkW.jpg Volstagg2-TTDW.png Volstagg3-TTDW.png Volstagg4-TTDW.png VolstaggPostCredits-TTDW.png volstaggconc.jpg|Concept art of Volstagg from Thor: The Dark World. }} Category:Thor characters Category:Warriors Category:Heroes Category:Allies Category:Immortals Category:Asgardians Category:Aliens Category:Characters with Super Strength Category:Characters with Invulnerability Category:Characters with Super Speed Category:Characters with Super Agility Category:Characters with Accelerated Healing Factors Category:Characters with Super Longevity Category:Characters with Martial arts skills Category:Earth-199999 Category:Earth-199999 Deceased